<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blond (but not frank ocean blond) by Hotspurstannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206054">blond (but not frank ocean blond)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspurstannie/pseuds/Hotspurstannie'>Hotspurstannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hair Dyeing, I Don't Even Know, Kind of Domestic, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspurstannie/pseuds/Hotspurstannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sonny dyes his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Heung-min/Kevin Wimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blond (but not frank ocean blond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4em0ns/gifts">d4em0ns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so...another kevson work huh? there's probably some delson on the way but i wont spoil that for yall. thank u caesar for this idea and take it as a christmas gift from me to you!! heres the playlist i listened to while making this, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1b6wXOXD3HwRzrTczkKcmq . enjoy !!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does it look?” Heung-Min said, adjusting his hair while turning to gaze at Wimmer. </p><p>He had just dyed his hair blond, a similar shade to Kevin’s, and he also dyed his eyebrows.</p><p>You might be asking yourself, how did this happen? Well, Sonny called him up saying he had a ‘surprise’. Now, Kevin really didn’t know what to expect, as Heung-Min is known to sometimes be spontaneous but he certainly didn’t expect hair bleach and two boxes of blond hair dye. </p><p>He also didn’t expect to help him dye his hair. And eyebrows, don’t forget that. </p><p>“It looks good.” </p><p>“How about the eyebrows?” Sonny asked while slightly wiggling them. “Do they look good?”</p><p>Kevin quietly giggled at his significant other’s antics, and just nodded. </p><p>"Are you lying?"</p><p>Kevin knew he was just asking that because he: a) doesn't like how they look or b) he regrets dyeing them intensively. "You're just asking me that because you regret it."</p><p>Sonny laughed. See? He was right. </p><p>They ended up buying another box of hair dye, this time black, to get them back to their normal state again. While Heung-Min was washing off the dye, he decided to ask why he wanted to dye his hair.</p><p>"Well, I figured we could have matching hair colors," Was his answer. "Do you like it?" </p><p>"Of course I do, you manage to pull it off, plus the fans really wanted to see the blond make a comeback." Kevin smiled. </p><p>"I know, I know. I'm just glad you like it, that's all that really matters." Sonny said after finishing drying his face. He kissed Kev's cheek before calling him to watch a movie and snuggle for a while until they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr - yoontheavenger</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>